The Time Hanji and Levi became Roommates
by ZeldaFreak93
Summary: An AU of Hanji and Levi learning to live with each other and all the shenanigans involved. The language is at a minimum, even though we all know they cuss. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Time Hanji and Levi became Roommates

I own no part of Attack on Titan, only my OCs which are based off of myself and a good friend. Enjoy, Gina!

Chapter 1: In Which Hanji has Pink Fluffy Unicorns on Repeat for Hours

"And this is your new roommate, Hanji Zoe." I smile and stick out my hand, ready to be best of friends with this kid, but he just stares at me.

"Hello," he says and walks past, throwing his duffel bag on the floor and sitting down in an arm chair it to survey the room.

"Hm," I am not put off easily. "Thanks Gina, I'll get him settled in."

"It's cool, and if you want to come over and watch Attack on Titan later I'll probably be awake til three or something." Gina turns to leave but I stop her.

"Will Rose be there?"

"Yep, she just came back from the vet so she might be sleepy."

"Woohoo! Wait, when are cats not sleepy?"

"Gina rolls her eyes and turns to leave again. "You tell me, you're the biology major," she tosses this over her shoulder as she walks away.

"We haven't studied cats yet!" I holler at her retreating back, but all she does is wave. I spin back into the room, hands on hips, and face this new roommate of mine. /p

"So, what is your name?"

"Levi." Getting this kid to talk will be like pulling teeth, I can tell.

"Ok, Levi, I'm going to make dinner. Your room is down the hall in front of you on your right. Behind you is the kitchen, and behind you to your right is the bathroom. We don't have a lot of space but your room is all yours, fully furnished and all. Go get comfy, I'll let you know when the noms are done!" He doesn't react, only takes his duffel bag into his room and shuts the door.

"Huh, funny kid." I shrug and turn around, turning on a YouTube channel. I'm not sure what I'm making, but I'll figure it out as I go; Levi seems to be the type of kid to eat just about anything anyways. I start frying chicken and dancing around to my music which is stupidly repetitive, but in a good way. Of course I forget the chicken and the fire alarm goes off. I climb up onto the counter to turn it off and while I'm up there Levi comes out of his room, sees the mess of flour and egg I've made while trying to fry the chicken and starts cleaning. I'm still standing on the counter fiddling with the alarm when he gets to my foot.

He taps it saying, "Move, I'm cleaning and your feet are filthy." I jump down and stare as he wipes down the counter and proceeds to fix my cooking too.

"I'll cook from now on. You're obviously hopeless."

I laugh, "But it's fun to cook!"

"He turns around with a sigh, "Then you're in charge of unnecessary food. I'll take care of the important meals."

"Oh fine, can I at least help?"

"Sure, stay over there and talk." He points to the living room, far out of the kitchen and I go sit on the arm of the chair, keeping up a stream of chatter along the way. He seems to ignore me at first, but after he responds a few times I know he's listening. I manage to get out of him that he's a business major, enjoys sports, and prefers cats.

"Oh! My friend Gina has a cat named Rose. I'm sure you'll love her. She's a grouch and doesn't like people immediately, but once she gets to know you she'll just sit on your lap for hours! Would you like to go over there with me later? "

"Sure, here's your food." He hands me a plate with chicken, broccoli, and some mac and cheese.

"Whoa! This looks amazing Levi!"

"Thanks," is all he says.

"So who taught you to cook?" I realize I'm inhaling the food and I force myself to slow down.

"My mother did, before she died." He eats slowly and methodically, as if savoring every bite. I try to match his pace, but the food is too good.

"I'm sorry to hear she's passed but she had to be awesome, to teach you to cook this well!" I move my fork to take another bite and realize I've eaten my whole meal.

"She was." Levi moves to take my plate, but I yank his from his hands instead.

"Nope," I say, moving to the sink, "you cooked, I'll clean. That's the trade-off."

"Hm," he grunts doubtfully.

"What?" I ask as I blow a hank of hair out from behind my glasses.

"I enjoy cleaning. I don't mind cooking and then cleaning. I'll do both if I don't have to take half the food bill. I'll take 25 percent of the food bill if you let me cook and clean."

"You're a clean freak huh?"

He smiles slightly. "You could say that." He takes the plates back and proceeds to wash them, putting them on the rack to dry, and then wipes down the whole kitchen again. I want to watch, but I have five chapters in biochem to read and another three in anatomy, so I grab my books and curl up singing along with the music.

"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows..."

"That song has been playing for hours, what in the world is it?"

"Oh! Sorry, it's a YouTube channel. They make silly parodies of an anime that I watch. If it's bothering you I can turn it off!" I reach for my computer.

"Yes, please." Is all he says.

Well, at least he's honest.

Author's Note:  
So, the first chapter is done. It's a bit silly, a bit sad, but fun all the same. Hope it was enjoyed and hopefully easy to read. Confession, I wrote this at work (don't tell anyone) cause my job is super boring. Anyhow, I might do a few more chapters. Don't really have an end or goal in sight. Just having fun. Also, when I first posted it, it totally derped and screwed up the formatting so if you notice a stray quotation mark or letter, that's probably why. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Again, obviously I don't own Attack on Titan, just my OCs.

Also, if I didn't make it clear earlier, the characters I'm writing are all roughly the same age to make it easy. So instead of being 30-something, Levi is college age, so 20-something along with everyone else.

Chapter 2: In Which Levi Makes New Friends

 **Levi's perspective**

The apartment is blessedly quiet, and thank goodness because I was going crazy.

"We're going to have to find music we both like because I can't study in silence." Hanji flops her head back onto her chair.

"Perhaps headphones could be a solution?" I offer.

"Oh! Sure, I can wear headphones!" She jumps up to grab some, but then suddenly stops.

"I didn't realize how late it was. Gina wanted us to come over and watch anime with her! C'mon!" She grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. Once we're in the hall she lets go and leads the way to Gina's apartment.

"Here we are!" She says, and opens the door with a flourish, revealing an apartment identical to ours.

"Hanji!" Gina throws her arms up in the air.

"Gina!" Hanji hugs Gina before tugging me further into the room and I pull the door shut behind me.

Hanji immediately starts talking, "It was getting too quiet in the apartment so I decided we could come bug you. What're we watching tonight?"

"Well, I'm stuck between starting Tokyo Ghoul and re-watching Attack on Titan." Gina pulls up a site that looks completely illegal and starts scrolling through to find the animes she mentioned.

"I think Levi would like Attack on Titan!"

"Dubbed or Subbed?" Asks Gina.

"Meh, I don't mind either, no preference." Hanji says, cleaning her glasses.

"Levi, would you rather read the English subtitles or listen to English voices dubbed into the anime?" Gina turns to me, where I am still standing at the door. "And you can come sit down you know."

"I can do either. I know Japanese as well as anime fairly well so subbed is just fine." I move to a chair and sit, crossing my legs out of habit while they both stare, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"You know Japanese?!" Hanji finally bursts out, flinging her hands in the air. "That's amazing! When did you learn? Are you just conversational or can you read? And how do you not have an accent?"

Gina interrupts her by grabbing her arm. "Hanji, shut up for a second and let him answer!" She clamps her mouth shut with some effort, and waits for me to respond.

"I was born in Japan, my parents moved before I learned how to speak, moved back when I was seven, and I came back to America on my own to go to school here. Normally someone in my situation would have developed an accent, but I practiced not having one on purpose. I'm mostly conversational, but I can read some. And she's fine, I've already gotten used to her." I glance between them waiting for a reaction.

Hanji just stares at me with an open mouth. "That's the most he's said all evening Gina, I swear."

"Well, he did say he's gotten used to you. Maybe that's all it took crazy-face."

Hanji sticks her tongue out at Gina, but is immediately distracted by a brown tabby cat.

"Aw, I'm sorry Rosie. Did I wake you up? C'mere kitty." Hanji holds out her hand. The cat wanders up to it, sniffs it, gives Hanji a love bite, and then jumps into her lap.

"Looks like you did wake her up. She'll get over it." Gina says, not concerned.

Hanji pets the cat and she opens her eyes to survey the room. She then spots me and her entire body goes still.

"Uh oh. Gina, she spotted Levi." Gina looks at me, then the cat, and starts laughing.

"It's fine. She'll stare at you for a bit and if she wants to she'll hop over to you in a little while."

We watch the first episode of Attack on Titan and I spend the entire twenty minutes enjoying an interesting, if violent anime. The cat glares less and less and eventually, towards the end of the episode, she climbs off Hanji's lap and wanders over like she's going to walk back to her bed. At the last second she jumps into my lap, curling up to sleep.

I sit frozen for a moment, then pet her and ask, "Are we going to watch another episode?"

"Sure!" Gina loads episode two. We watch a few more episodes before Gina gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Late night pizza time. Hope you like supreme Levi, cause that's all I have." Gina preheats the oven and pulls a pizza out of her freezer.

"You don't have to feed me. Hanji tried to earlier and it did not turn out well."

Hanji huffs and crosses her arms. "I only burned the chicken a little bit."

"It was almost ruined and I rescued you."

"Didn't need rescuing," She says uncrossing her harms and propping her chin in her hand, obviously pouting.

I hear a thumping sound in the hall and someone yelling something that sounds like 'pizza' which is getting louder and closer. Suddenly the door to Gina's apartment bursts inward. I jump, sending Rosie out of my lap and earning myself some scratches. As soon as I take in a tall lean boy with a mess of brown hair, he screams, "PIZZA!" and tackles Gina.

I assess the situation, and quickly pull him off of her but realize that she isn't hurt.

"Gina? Are you alright?" I am still holding onto the boy who is breathing heavily through his nose. She stands up, completely fine, if a little miffed. I quickly release his shirt.

"How the heck do you keep getting in here?!"

"Well," he said, visibly calming down, "I could smell the pizza from my room and you didn't lock your door. Mind if Mikasa and I join you?"

Gina sighs, "You're a pain. You could've called first rather than barreling in and scaring Hanji's new roommate half to death." Gina points at me and I nod to Eren. As soon as he looks at me I can tell we won't be getting along. Especially if his version of greeting someone is tackling them to the floor. I shake his hand and then notice a young woman standing beside the door.

"Oh, hey Mikasa, Gina agreed to feed us." Eren says this over his shoulder.

"I did not!" Shouts Gina.

"She really didn't," Hanji pipes up with her two cents.

"Sorry Gina, Hanji, and..." She looks at me, "Whoever you are, you shouldn't have to deal with his crazy." The girl, Mikasa, who was obviously awoken by Eren's "pizza" tirade, turns to another boy who is standing behind her. He seems much more reserved and quiet with blond hair and blue eyes.

"C'mon Armin, let's get Eren back to our room. We'll put a pizza in the oven so he'll shut up." Armin nods and grabs onto Eren's left arm while Mikasa grabs Eren's right.

"Thanks Mikasa, just lock him in his room at night. Crazy doesn't go away." Gina goes to shut the door but a yell stops her.

"I heard that!" Eren's voice slipped through the crack before Gina pushed the door shut and shook her head. I haven't moved since I pulled Eren off of Gina, but the pizza is done, so I follow Gina into the kitchen.

"So that happens often?" I ask, helping her with dishes and moving out of the way when she opens the oven.

"Yeah," she says, balancing the pizza as she sets it on the stove, "Anytime I make pizza I have to lock the door or he comes knocking. Or crashing as the case may be."

I can't help but chuckle and she smiles.

"You should see him when she has Reiner and me over to play Mario Kart. Heads do roll my friend...heads do roll." Hanji intones this from her chair where she has pulled her knees up to her chest, eyes wide.

"Speaking of, do you wanna play Mario Kart and eat pizza?" Gina offers Hanji a plate and she perks up, instantly out of her funk.

"Yes! I will pound you into the ground!" Hanji grabs a slice of pizza and raises it into the air.

"Oh, you lack faith madam!" Gina retorts.

And so the games begin.


End file.
